


Friday Night Lights

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friday Night Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: “Alright Fong, don’t let me down you Canadian asshole!” Tyler nudged Evan as he broke the huddle, Evan gave him a thumbs up, “Wouldn’t dream of it Piggy!” Evan got into position and made a heart symbol directed at Tyler.Evan closed his eyes and breathed slowly as he heard Tyler give the cadence, he felt the sweat pooling at the back of his neck, the astroturf beneath his cleats, the chill of the October night breeze against his skin. He heard Tyler’s voice loud and clear against the roar of noise he always managed to tune out, ready to get the play into motion, as soon as Tyler called it.“HUT!”





	

“Are you ready to some kick some ass tonight guys?” Ohm grinned, falling in step with Delirious and Cartoonz on the way to the lunchroom to meet up with Bryce and Mini. Ohm couldn’t contain his excitement, he was practically vibrating with the anticipation of tonight’s football game. His friends started to feed off of his energy and responded with equal fervor.

“Oh hell yeah! We’re gonna take these fuck boys down, and finally get it through their thick skulls that we’re the better football team!”

“Yeah, then they’re gonna want to suck our dicks!”

Ohm and Luke stopped in their tracks, snickering, and let Delirious walk ahead a few steps before turning around. He crossed his arms and smirked, “What do you want me to do? They’re assholes but they’re kinda hot, and Vanoss has a really great laugh and an even more amazing ass.”

They made it to their table and Ohm stopped teasing Delirious about his long-term crush on the other team’s Varsity Running Back to greet his boyfriend, Bryce, and Mini. They ate their lunch in between laughs and their usual banter, feeding off of one another’s energy and excitement for tonight’s game.

Tonight was probably the most important game to them, more so than Homecoming would ever be because tonight they would play against a rival school that their online friends went to. It was always super fun and exciting to play against their closest friends, especially because they were all super competitive.

After lunch, they went to class and went on hyping any teammates they saw throughout the day.

Finally at the field house preparing for the game, the boys caught a glimpse of their friends coming in and they saw Tyler, the quarterback, lift Evan, the running back, up in his arms as Brock, Brian and Marcel laughing at their friends face.

Mini snorted. “Poor Evan, scared of heights and gets carried around by a literal giant!” He tapped on the window and caught Evan’s attention, the Asian boy gave him a look that yelled, “Help me”. Mini stuck his tongue out and made a heart sign as the other team disappeared into the field house.

Delirious sighed. Lately, both in sessions and in real life, Tyler has been flirting with Evan a lot and Evan seemed to play along more that what he used to.

He pushed that to the back of his mind and focused on prepping for the game. Just because they were all good friends didn’t mean this wasn’t going to be a competitive game.

“What’s up, guys! Ready to get your asses handed to ya?” Wildcat grinned as Ohm and Mini set up on defense. Ohm grinned, “Sure. If you actually learned how to play since we last saw you.”

Marcel and Brock “Oohed” and Mini and Wildcat laughed. The new kids on the Varsity teams looked confused at the friendliness between the teams, while the older ones gave amused huffs and grins.

The ball went back and forth constantly, both teams competent and determined enough to keep their scores rising and throughout the field, there were jokes and friendly jibes coming from the teams. The audience was having the best time of their lives, watching such an exciting game of football and riding off of both teams good moods.

Around the end of the third quarter, Tyler’s team was ready to pull off a “Rush Play”. Evan, the Halfback, would need to get the ball passed to him just in time for Brock, the Fullback, to tear a hole in the other team's defense. Evan would have to push as far as he could make it, hopefully, manage to score a touchdown and set the team ahead by a few points.

“Alright Fong, don’t let me down you Canadian asshole!” Tyler nudged Evan as he broke the huddle, Evan gave him a thumbs up, “Wouldn’t dream of it Piggy!” Evan got into position and made a heart symbol directed at Tyler.

Evan closed his eyes and breathed slowly as he heard Tyler give the cadence, he felt the sweat pooling at the back of his neck, the astroturf beneath his cleats, the chill of the October night breeze against his skin. He heard Tyler’s voice loud and clear against the roar of noise he always managed to tune out, ready to get the play into motion, as soon as Tyler called it.

“HUT!”

Evan shot towards Tyler. He grabbed the ball and followed Brock, he managed to dodge the first few and he kept going. He ran past the 50-yard line and he heard someone coming up behind him. He tried to run faster and his calves were killing him!

Evan only had 10 yards to go before reaching the end zone. He could hear Tyler yelling at him to keep going, the cheerleaders and the band no longer just cheering but were actually yelling at him to make it. He could hear Nogla, the band’s Drum Major, yelling at the top of his lungs for Evan.

“Goddamnit slow the fuck down Chicken Man!” Evan went down, tackled by Jonathan. They landed with a thud and Evan’s head hit the turf but he held onto the ball tightly, Jonathan landing on top of him.

Evan glanced up at Jonathan’s eyes through their helmet’s and smirked. “Couldn’t wait until after the game to mount me huh?”

With a snicker, Jonathan winked and helped him up. He smacked Evan’s ass, “I couldn’t help it. I mean, have you seen your ass? Hot damn.”

“You wanna see it later? In private?”

“Hell Yes.”


End file.
